pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Enchantment/@comment-207.245.236.152-20131228210421/@comment-24420726-20140114222822
Hahahah; love your enthusiasm! Luckyyy with that Vampiric Dagger..! Though I would upgrade this, if I were you. It may be a dagger, but it has the Vampiric enchantment. If you haven't already, I suggest you unload those 5 upgrade scrolls on your plate armor ASAP, then just hope you find 6 Arcane Styluses (Styli?). Armor glyphs disappear if you use an upgrade scroll on the armor, so wait to apply your desired glyph 'til after you've reached the upgrade level you want to settle with on your plate armor. (Also, finding a Transmutation Well in the Demon Halls is super rare, as I've only found 1 once, in all of my 342 runs with this game, so don't hold your breath.) As for tips on stepping into the Demon Halls.. lol ..I don't know if these will be helpful, but here ya go: * Your Wand of Flock & Avalanche will be absolutely necessary when trying to get away from the Evil Eyes. Be sure you have plenty of Recharging scrolls or an upgraded Energy ring. tip is tailored for the wands you already have; if this were a fresh run, I'd suggest you have a Wand of Amok & Wand of Teleportation instead. * In the same vein, you'll want to have several Teleportation scrolls (or Fadeleaf seeds, or Invisibility potions). It's better to just rush toward Yog-Dzewa, than to face the Evil Eyes. Trust me when I say, fighting Yog-Dzewa is easier than fighting all the Evil Eyes on depths 22-24. LoLSmh * Your Ring of Detection will actually be really helpful in the Demon Halls (unless it's cursed/degraded); there are wayyy too many traps (& not enough visibility/awareness), and you do not want to step on any of them. Trust me. A Crippling trap in the Demon Halls will instagib you from 100% to 0 (so I've read from another commenter). LoL * Have 3 Magic Mapping scrolls & 3 Mind Vision potions if you can help it - one for each depth (22-24). Vision/Map awareness is absolutely crucial in these three depths. Better to avoid the enemies altogether, or strategically fight them in a certain order they're in a room with (an) item(s) you need/want, than to blindly barge into every room. * Find a Ring of Evasion & Ring of Resistance, and upgrade them to +5. (Also, pairing either of these rings with a Ring of Accuracy, Satiety, or Thorns, will work fine. Up to you on how much you want to upgrade the complementing ring. As long as Evasion is +5 or +6 & Resistance is +5. And in the vein of avoiding the enemies, an upgraded Ring of Shadows will be noticeably helpful.) * Have Plate Armor with 35-40 dmg absorption (Pre-1.6.1: +4 || Post-1.6.1: +6) * Have a melee weapon that deals over 25 damage; preferably 30 damage. * Hold out for the Metabolism glyph; it's the only armor glyph that's truly helpful (imo). That's all I've got for now. If I think of any more, I'll add to this list. Hope these help! Lol